


The King's Crown

by durinsprinces



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Fíli's coronation, M/M, Riding, Rimming, Some sad stuff, Throne Sex, and then some more cute stuff, brief bagginshield, it's real adorable and gross, some nice af sex stuff, the throne room is empty, there's some cute stuff in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4478174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/durinsprinces/pseuds/durinsprinces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Fíli coronation day, and while he's excited to become King, he's scared and sad to say goodbye to Thorin (and Bilbo). But Kíli has just the surprise to help ease the sadness and remember why he's celebrating to begin with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King's Crown

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this done a while, saw that there was 1999 fics in the tag. Felt the allure of being 2000.  
> So here. Have this nice fic.  
> No beta. Mistakes on me. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Uzbadê - my king  
> Ekûnê - my one

The coronation is going smoothly without a single hitch. It’s a wonderful celebration of both gain and loss, and all around Fíli can feel the dual sensation of happiness and grief. When Fíli will rise up as King, Thorin will recede from power, abdicating his title to his heir. It’s for the good of the kingdom; they both agreed. More importantly, it’s what Thorin needs.

The ceremony is strictly in Khuzdul and Fíli can’t help but wonder whose translating for Bilbo, even when he should be paying attention to the lines he must recite; his vows to his kingdom. He silently hopes someone is. Without the halfling, the Company would have never even made it to Erebor to have the chance to reclaim it.

Fíli will truly be sad to see both Bilbo and Thorin go in the morning. He’s lived his whole life with his uncle; been under his wing for as long as he can remember. He’s honestly scared to finally take his place as king, but it’s not something he can just back out of or run from. He has no desire to, anyhow.

He knows with his brother at his side, he can truly rule Erebor and finish restoring it to the fine kingdom it had once been. He wants nothing more than for his uncle to live out the remainder of his life in the quiet of the Shire, alongside his burglar. Fíli knows Thorin cares for Bilbo as he does for Kíli and it would kill him to be without him, even for one day. That’s how Fíli feels whenever Kíli has to ride out to Dale, so he can’t imagine how Thorin would have felt if he let Bilbo return home without following him there.

Not to mention, Fíli would have never let Thorin stay in Erebor. Not with the looming threat that his gold sickness could return to him one day. Even if it never did, Fíli would not risk it. He loved his people, his kingdom, and his uncle too much to allow it to happen.

No, Fíli would not truly be at peace until he knew Thorin was safe from himself and the affliction of the gold and the dragon.

When the time comes, Fíli puts his knee down and bows one last time before Thorin as his king.

Fíli won’t lie and say he doesn’t feel the weight of the world fall on him as Thorin lays a heavy crown of gold upon his head. He honestly never thought this day would truly come. When Erebor was just a distant dream of Thorin’s, Fíli was sure he would never actually be a king. Now it was happening, and it was so real he thought he might suffocate from the weight of the furs on his back, the gold on his brow, the responsibility to his people…

One look over at his brother stops his panic from mounting any higher. Kíli is his anchor, his tie, his love, and his One. He can handle anything and do everything with him by his side. No matter how difficult the challenges are, how hard the future decisions he’ll have to make will be, Kíli will always keep him true and help burden the weight of the kingdom on his own back with Fíli.

As he catches his brother’s eyes, Kíli gifts him with a look of love and admiration; one that holds all of the pride in the whole world, and he finds himself no longer afraid. Fíli rises from his knee and turns to his people.

He had bowed as Fíli, Crown Prince of Erebor.

Now he rises as Fíli, King Under the Mountain.

The celebratory feast feels like it goes on forever. Fíli is not used to all the attention and finds himself eagerly waiting for the moment he can finally slip away from it all. He knows this is what his life is now, but hopefully at the next feast he won’t be as new and exciting to his people. He’s not sure how many more dwarrowmaidens he can handle throwing themselves at him. There’s definitely no shortage of gossip over who Fíli will one day crown as Consort.

His only solace is that Kíli seems fantastically amused by the entire situation. Rather than upset that Fíli has women literally throwing themselves at his feet, he can’t keep himself from laughing loudly at every flirting attempt that goes politely refused.

“You could at least pretend to feel sorry for me,” Fíli hisses at him through his teeth, watching his little brother’s lips tug into a smug grin.

“Why should I feel sorry for you,” Kíli wets his lips and Fíli tracks his brother’s tongue’s movements, “when I know just how much fun you’re in for tonight?”

Fíli’s face flushes a little at his little brother’s promising tone. He definitely doesn’t miss the lust that taints his words. “And what am I in for tonight, nadadith?”

“You wish for me to spoil your present, Uzbadê?” Kíli pulls his best offended face before his grin returns. Fíli sighs and slumps in his chair. His brother makes a fair argument. After all, if Kíli told him what they’re going to do later, Fíli probably would have forgone all customs and decency and claimed his baby brother right here on the table; let them all know who has stolen his heart.  

“I thought as much,” Kíli knocks his shoulder against his big brother’s, an eyebrow drawing up playfully. “I will tell you, however, that you must meet me at your throne once all of our guests have retired to their rooms.”

Fíli watches Kíli turn towards the dwarrow seated beside him, effectively ignoring his brother so that he may stew in his thoughts of what is to come.

Fortunately, Fíli finds many distractions in the night. He dances with his mother, listens to Kíli perform their favorite song on his fiddle, enjoys the many speeches and songs made in his honor, and most of all, the great food and spirits that come his way.

The royal family is the last in the celebration hall once everyone has gone.

Dis bids her sons and brother a good night, and Fíli thinks perhaps she wanted to say something more, but the tears in her eyes had her turning away and claiming exhaustion. They watch her go for a moment before turning back to each other. The air is heavy with many unsaid things.

Fíli turns to his little brother.

“Kíli, why don’t you show our burglar back to his room? I’m not sure he can make it there on his own.”

Fíli watches in amusement as the little hobbit sways on his feet, clearly having consumed more of the mead than he originally intended to drink.

“I can find it on my own!” he slurs out in offense, but Fíli doesn’t think his heart’s really in it. So he chuckles and claps Bilbo on his shoulder.

“I’m sure you can, but just for my peace of mind, let Kíli escort you back?”

“And what of Thorin?” Bilbo glances up at the dwarf beside him, then back at Fíli.

“I’d actually like a word with him,” Fíli admits and Bilbo seems to understand as he straightens up, brushes the wrinkles out of his vest, and links his arm with Kíli’s.

“Then I will wish you a good night, King Fíli,” the hobbit smiles up at him and Fíli can’t help but return it. He will truly miss Bilbo’s company.

“Goodnight, Bilbo,” he tells him, before gesturing for his uncle to come with him. “Oh and one more thing, Master Baggins,” he smirks as he turns back towards him. “Do try to not oversleep for your return adventure.”

Bilbo snorts and gives him no promise and Fíli would expect no less. He can hear his brother ushering off the hobbit when he turns back to his uncle. “Come on Mister Boggins, your room is this way…”

“You’ve been unusually quiet,” Fíli tells his uncle as they begin to walk down the stone halls of their kingdom. It occurs to Fíli that this might be the last time Thorin will ever see Erebor. He hopes his uncle will one day pay a visit, but he is doubtful that it will ever happen.

“It’s odd to be leaving by choice,” Thorin confesses, clasping his hands behind his back as he strolls along beside his nephew.

“I think it’s admirable,” Fíli tells him, casting a furtive glance his way.

“Perhaps,” Thorin replies simply, letting his thoughts fall away without giving voice to them. “You will look after your mother and brother, I hope?”

“Aye, you know I will.”

“And your plans for the Line of Durin?”

When Fíli stops and Thorin overshoots him, he realizes his uncle had been following him. It’s an odd feeling, one he’s not sure he’ll shake for a while to come. He wonders if now is the best time to be truthful in his intentions. But this may be the last time he ever speaks to Thorin.

“It will pass to Dáin’s line,” Fíli watches his uncle turn towards him. “I will crown no other than Kíli as my consort.”

He braces himself for the storm that will follow his words, so when it doesn’t come, he is honestly confused.

“Your mother and I figured as much.”

“You what?” Fíli stares at his uncle. He’s not sure if he’s heard right or if he’s having some kind of fit. It surely could not be this easy?

They had spent so many years trying to hide the nature of their relationship. They could not guess at what kind of backlash or anger it would cause, but they were sure that Thorin would be at the forefront. He had thought their uncle would demand they put an end to what they had between them. They could produce no heir to the throne, and surely Thorin would not rest until Fili had been wed to a fine maiden who could bear him many sons.

Maybe the journey to Erebor had chastened his uncle. Perhaps something, or someone, had softened his heart.

“We could feel it the moment you two set eyes on each other. Not necessarily what it would one day turn into. Your bond with your brother is unbreakable and unwavering. I am actually sure we both knew before you two even did,” Thorin gives him a rare grin.

“And you’re not disgusted?” Fíli can’t figure out what he’s feeling.

“While I cannot say I am particularly fond of your decision, I think we both can agree who you love is not always a proper choice.” Fíli knows he’s thinking about the burglar who is no doubt keeping the bed warm for him, waiting for Thorin to return. “There are no laws against it, as it is such an uncommon occurrence. And you are King now, Fíli. The choice is yours and yours alone to make. I can no longer make them for you or tell you what you should do.”

Fíli wrinkles his nose a little. “I think I preferred it when you did.”

Thorin lets out a hearty laugh and claps his nephew on the back. “I wish you could go back in time and tell yourself that.”

Fíli smiles up at him. Perhaps he wishes that a little bit, too.   
  
Fíli walks around with his uncle for a little while longer. They make small talk over Fíli’s plans for continued construction and rebuilding. They talk about his ideas for how to go about diplomacy with Dale. They talk about Fili’s mother, and Kili, and how much Fili truly loves him. It makes his uncle a little uncomfortable, but now that the secret is out, he can’t help himself if he rambles on a bit. Besides, Thorin seems to grow a little less bothered with each passing word of praise Fili has for Kili. They discuss just about everything they can, except what is truly lingering between them.

Fili pauses outside the door of Thorin’s private chambers; the ones that will be his tomorrow. His uncle had insisted he have them ready for the new king by tonight, but Fili had vehemently refused. The thought of Thorin sleeping in some random chamber in his last night in Erebor made his heart ache in reasons he could never fully explain.

Shifting his weight, Fili fixes his uncle with a pinched look. “Uncle, I…”

Thorin brings his hand down to Fili’s shoulder, dragging him forward so he can bump their foreheads together. Fili closes his eyes at the touch, painfully too aware that this will more than likely be the last time he’ll ever feel it.

“I’m scared,” Fili admits in a tiny whisper. It sounds so loud in the empty halls.

Thorin smiles at his nephew, pulling back so he can look at him properly. “Don’t be, Fili. You will be the finest leader this kingdom will ever see. You will succeed where I have failed. I have faith and trust in you, Uzbadê.”

The word sounds so strange and Fili stares up at his uncle. “You did not fail our people, Thorin,” Fili holds up a hand to cut his uncle off. “You made mistakes, yes. But you did not fail our people. I am proud to be your nephew and honored to be your heir. You brought us all here, and without you,” Fili can’t help but smile and glance towards the door, “and your little good luck charm,” Fili’s smile widens at the faint blush on his uncle’s face, “I would not be standing here before you, wearing the crown of our kingdom.”

Thorin’s lips pull into the tiniest smile as he looks down and then back up at his nephew. “It is I, who is truly honored.”

Fili lets his uncle’s words sit heavily in the air before he finally speaks. “You will write when you get back safely to the Shire?”

“Aye,” Thorin nods. “Or rather, Bilbo will. I am sure he will have much more to say about our return journey.”

Fili laughs quietly, keeping his voice down in case the halfling is sleeping behind the door. “Of course he will,” Fili trails off, taking a step away from his uncle. “I suppose I should take my leave now, I believe Kili is waiting for me.”

“No doubt,” Thorin nods and turns towards the door. But his hand lingers on the stone. Fili is sure he knows what his uncle wants, even if he’s too stubborn to say it.

Thorin spins just in time to catch an armful of his nephew, as Fili throws his own around his uncle’s torso. “I will miss this,” he snickers as he lets his body weight nearly pull his uncle to the ground.

“I can honestly say that I won’t,” Thorin grunts as he heaves them back into a far more balanced position.

Fili knows it’s a lie, but he won’t call his uncle out on it. He pulls back and gives him a final nod. “Good night, Uncle. We will see you in the morning.”

Thorin pushes at the door, giving one last glance at his nephew. “Good night, King Under the Mountain.”

Fili remains outside Thorin’s chambers for a moment, letting the words sink in, before letting out a quiet sigh. He doesn’t feel quite right about everything, but he knows deep inside, this is the right decision.

He decides not to let it weigh on his mind as he makes his way back through the halls towards the throne room. What’s done, is done. What will come, will come. The choice has been made and Fili must follow through, no matter how difficult it may be to say goodbye to his uncle for the last time.

As he nears the throne room, a wave of anticipation courses through his body and he quickens his stride so he may get there faster. His troubles are hardly forgotten, but they are certainly pushed aside when he can practically feel his little brother waiting for him behind the door.

Fíli pushes the heavy stone open, the sound echoing loudly in the silence of the massive room. He shuts them behind him and the lock falls deafeningly into place. It speaks of what is to come in a way Fíli doesn’t think he could.

“There you are, Uzbadê,” Fíli hears his brother’s voice and he turns to see him. His cock hardens in his trousers at the sight before him. He speeds across the room and towards the large throne where Kíli is sitting.

Relaxing is more of an appropriate term, as one of Kíli’s tanned legs is falling over one of the arms of the throne. His little brother has on the sheerest robe Fíli thinks he’s ever seen. There seems to be more jewels on him than there is in all of the treasure room below.

He is naked underneath the robe and Fíli’s breath hitches at the sight of his handsome body so beautifully decorated. The light of the torches glints off of every inch of him and Fíli thinks he finally has received a gift fit for a king.

He is speechless as he stands before his brother. There’s no denying that he is mostly consumed by his desire at this sight of Kíli before him. But Fíli feels a strange sensation coiling deep inside his gut as he watches one of his brother’s hands trail down the sheer material. It slides underneath the robe, fingers wrapping around his shaft to stroke his beautiful cock.

When Kíli looks up at him with those wonderful eyes, full of lust and love, Fíli finally recognizes the feeling.

He is humbled.

This entire day was about Fili. Hardly anyone had gone out of their way to notice his little brother, not that Kíli particularly minded. But he had barely been spoken to outside of his family and simple well wishes. Kíli had spent his entire life in not just Fíli’s but Thorin’s shadow, but he has never once opened his mouth to let out a complaint about it.

And here he is, surely tired and more than ready for a soft bed against his back, giving life to a wish Fíli had all but forgotten he had even mentioned to him long ago. Yet, Kíli had remembered it. He had made a note of it in his mind, held onto it tight should the day ever come, and instead of getting the rest he deserves, he is here, ready to give anything and everything away for Fíli.

He is humbled by his brother; his truly better half.

Fíli falls to one knee in front of him and Kíli sits up a little, his body turning towards his brother. Fíli plants a hand on both sides of his little brother’s thighs, his thumbs brushing against the exposed skin as he gazes up at him.

“What’s wrong, Fee?” Kíli asks, his eyebrows drawing down in confusion.

“Nothing, Kíli. There’s not a thing wrong in the world when I’m here with you,” Fíli nuzzles between his brother’s knees, smiling when they part so easily for him. His lips press a kiss to the inside of his left leg, before he looks back up at his little brother again. “You are too perfect for me,” he sighs against his skin, watching Kíli shiver before he shakes his head.

“Very funny,” Kíli’s fingers run over the edge of the golden crown still heavy on Fíli’s brow.

“I’m serious, Kíli,” Fíli places another kiss, this time higher up, on his brother’s skin. “You make me the dwarrow that I am,” he mumbles against his leg, his teeth scraping faintly over the inside of his little brother’s thigh. “You’re my heart and my soul, you are my light in the dark.”

“Fee,” Kíli whines as his face flushes. Fíli’s not sure if he’s loving this treatment, or feeling slightly shy and embarrassed by it. Even so, he can’t stop whispering his praises as his mouth moves farther up his brother’s leg.

“You are worth more than every stone in these walls, every soul in these halls; no amount of gold in the land would be enough to buy anything half as precious as you.” With each word, Fíli’s hands and lips move slowly along the length of Kíli’s thighs.

“You are my One, and I am honored and proud to be able to say I am yours.”

Kíli lets out a pleased little noise that sounds louder in the cavernous room around them, as Fíli pulls back the sheer robe to expose his cock. It’s heavy and leaking. Excitement and anticipation builds in Kíli with every word that falls from Fíli’s perfect lips.

Fíli’s breath hitches at the sight of the silver ring wrapped around the base of his brother’s shaft. His fingers trail over the smooth metal for a second, just watching Kíli’s dick twitch in interest. Fíli leans forward to press his lips against the tip of the head, listening to the tiny moan Kíli makes.

“Fíli, please,” his brother begs down at him, his fingers twisting into his hair. Fíli had never been one to deny his little brother anything, especially when it came to pleasure. His mouth opens around his brother’s cock, sliding quickly down his entire length until the head bumps against the back of his throat. The silver ring tastes metallic on his tongue, but it only serves to make Fíli harder in his trousers.

Kíli cries out, tugging hard at Fíli’s braids. He expected gentle licks or a tentative mouth wrapped around the head. The stimulation rolls through him and lights every part of him on fire. His moans are thrown back at him by the echoes of the room and they both find the sound intoxicating.

Fíli’s hands slide up his little brother’s sides, keeping Kíli’s bucking hips still as he slowly draws his mouth all the way up his length so he may swallow him back down. He repeats it twice more as he listens to the progressive crumbling of his brother underneath his attention.

He wants to make tonight all about Kíli. He’s had enough time made for him today and he wants to give it all back to his baby brother. He wants him to know how loved and amazing he truly is. Fíli would stay here down on his knees, for the rest of his life if that’s what it took, worshipping his brother like the king he deserves to be called.

For Kíli is as much a king as Fíli is. They are one in the same, vastly different but inextricably similar. They are two halves that mold into one. Fíli is the sun and the day. Kíli is the night and the moon. Without one, the other could not exist.

Fíli pulls off, drinking in the needy whine Kíli makes. He mouths down his shaft, gently pulling at the skin with his lips. His tongue draws along Kíli’s balls, teasing the sensitive skin to pull more of those lovely noises from him.  Fíli kisses the metal ring around his brother’s cock, before pressing kisses all the way up his length. It’s a relaxed, teasing torture and Kíli’s hips fight Fíli’s hold to try and shove into his mouth, as he places a kiss at the very tip of his brother’s dick. His tongue flicks out to draw along the slit, lapping up the bead of slick leaking from his cock.

“Mahal, Fee,” Kíli groans from the torment, “please, just fuck me,” he breathes out his plea. His hands tug insistently at Fíli’s braids.

Fíli finally lets go of Kíli’s hips. “On your knees,” Fíli hums his command as he helps Kíli to scramble up in the space of the throne. He gets caught a little on the slippery robe and Fíli decides to play it safe and remove it. Kíli shrugs out of it quickly and Fíli takes it from him, folding it neatly and setting it aside.

He catches the tail end of Kíli rolling his eyes as he turns around in the throne. Fíli can’t help it when he reaches out and gives his little brother’s ass a slap.

“You shouldn’t roll your eyes at your king,” Fíli snorts at his brother’s yelp of surprise.

“My sincerest apologies, Uzbadê,” Kíli looks over his shoulder and down at his big brother. He wiggles his hips in the most delightful display of desire and Fíli loves the view he’s got of his perfect ass.

“Mmm, I’m sure,” Fíli hums as he reaches into his tunic. He pulls out the bottle of oil he’s taken to carrying on him at all times. His little brother often finds the strangest places in the vast mountain to fuck in. Fíli always wanted to be prepared so it had become routine to make sure he had the vial of oil tucked away safely, after checking that all his knives were in their right places.

Fíli uncorks the bottle and coats his fingers in the oil. He takes his time; no one can stop him from being here. This is his throne, his mountain, his kingdom.

Once his fingers are slicked nicely, he pushes up on his knees and begins to kiss down the small of his brother’s back to his tailbone. He sets the bottle down at a close, but safe distance. Kíli shakes a little as Fíli’s mouth dips a bit lower. He reaches up and spreads his brother’s ass, listening to the moan as his hole is exposed. Fíli leans closer and draws his tongue over Kíli’s entrance. 

“Fee!” he cries out, his hips jerking against the sensation.

Fíli smiles and runs his tongue from the sensitive skin underneath Kíli’s stones all the way up to his hole. Turning his face, he nips at the flesh of his brother’s ass, listening to the sharp intake of breath before he returns his attention’s back to Kíli’s tight rim. His tongue presses against it before he slowly pushes the tip into his body.

“Fíli, nadad, please,” Kíli moans down at him, turning his head to watch his big brother as he starts to work him open on his tongue. “Fingers,” he whines, desperate to feel something more than the wet muscle stretching him.

“You’re so needy and impatient,” Fíli hums against his hole, but he pushes a finger inside of his brother’s ass anyways. Kíli lets out a happy little noise at the stretch, his hips bucking back against Fíli’s hand.

“More,” he insists not even a second later.

“So eager to get your ass stuffed,” Fíli shakes his head a little as he presses a second finger in alongside the first. Kíli’s head drops between his shoulders as Fíli immediately seeks out the little spot he knows Kíli is frantic for him to touch. When he finds it, he earns a shout of pleasure that jolts down Fíli’s spine and runs straight to his cock.

Clearly dissatisfied with Fíli’s pace, Kíli rocks his hips back and forth, thrusting down on the fingers. “M-more,” he breathes out, his mouth hanging open as he begins to pant.

“Such a slut,” Fíli moves his hand and shoves four fingers inside of his brother, loving the scream he makes when his ass is stretched wider than he expected. Fíli rubs his fingers over the sensitive gland while stretching his brother open, using the surge of pleasure to take the sting off the pain.

And still, like the whore he is, Kíli begs for more anyways.

“I already have four fingers shoved inside your greedy little hole, nadadith, what more could you possibly want from me?” Fíli runs his free hand along his brother’s back, watching the way his muscles bunch and stretch as he fucks himself on his brother’s hand.

“Your cock,” Kíli chokes out. He sounds deliciously wrecked and the night isn’t even over yet. “Please, I need –“

Fíli hushes his little brother. His hand soothes down his side as he continues to overstimulate his body. He moves it down his hip and over his stomach, before his fingers reach for Kíli’s cock. They wrap around his shaft and stroke him in time with the thrusts of his hand in his brother’s ass.

Kíli’s body feels like fire when he’s caught between the dual stimulation. When he bucks forward, he drives his dick into Fíli’s hand, but when he jerks away from his fist, he only drives the fingers deeper into his hole. Whimpers fall from his lips as his body begins to feel rubbed raw from the pleasure.

“Fee… Fili!” Kíli sobs his brother’s name. He doesn’t want him to stop, but it’s just so much. He doesn’t know how much more he can take, but at the same time his body wants so much more.

“Yes, Kíli?” Fíli tilts his head so he can meet Kíli’s eyes as his brother turns his face downward.

“I want your cock inside me. Please. Now. I need it,” he begs, putting his entire soul into it. “I need it, Fee. So bad, please. Fuck me. Make me yours, Uzbadê.” 

Fíli groans at Kíli’s words. “Would you like that, Kee? Would you like me to show you how a king fucks his consort?”

“Yes!” Kíli moans as Fíli opens his fingers in his ass, stretching his whole obscenely wide.

“Get on the floor,” Fíli demands before he slips his fingers from his little brother’s body. His hole spasms around the emptiness as he scrambles off the throne. He hadn’t thought that he would be fucked on the floor of the throne room when he came in here.

The idea is not entirely objectionable.

Kíli immediately gets on all fours once his knees hit the cold stone. He lowers his chest a little so his ass is high in the air, ready for Fíli to claim him; ready for his king.

However, instead of being mounted, Kíli hears his brother laughing. It’s not a cruel laugh, but Kíli still can’t help it as he stiffens from the sound.

“I said consort, not common whore,” Fíli chuckles at his brother’s scowl. He slides onto the throne, taking his rightful place in the seat for the second time today.

This time it definitely feels more like his than it had earlier. He feels less like a seat warmer for Thorin and more like the king that he now is.

“I will bear it in mind next time, if that’s what you would like,” Fíli smirks down at his brother.

“No! I would not like that at all!” Kíli howls and rises to his knees, but he refuses to turn around. His head is held high and Fíli can picture the look on his face so clearly he doesn’t even have to see it to know what it is.

“Don’t pout, Kee,” Fíli shakes his head, watching his brother’s shoulders drawing taught.

“’M not pouting,” he spits out, turning his head to glare at his brother.

“Right,” Fíli stands from his seat and takes a step towards him. Kíli stays put, so Fíli knows he’s not really upset. He’s just pouting because he can and because he knows Fíli will do anything to make him stop.

He runs his fingers through his brother’s hair, smoothing out the wild strands and tangled braids. “I can’t wait to get a crown for you,” Fíli hums as he pulls the knot free from his heavy cloak. The furs fall to the floor with a loud thump. That definitely gets his brother’s attention.

“Something made perfectly just for you.”

Kíli prefers sapphires and silver over gold and rubies. They suit him so well; seemingly cold and distant like the light of the stars. They are often overlooked for more “valuable” jewels. Fíli knows how untrue that is. Kíli is hotter than the summer. He is dragon fire in his temper and his desire. He is the sun with his strength and willpower. Kíli is the definition of endurance and impatience. And far more precious than any jewel.

But Fíli knows what crown he wants for his brother. One to show what he’s really worth.

Fíli moves around to Kíli’s front, watching as his eyes track his every movement. He bends down on one knee and cradles his little brother’s face in his palms. He draws their faces together, foreheads touching for a moment before he moves away.

Kíli opens his mouth, possibly to offer suggestions over what kind of crown he would look best in, but the words never make it out.

Fíli lifts the crown from his head and slips it carefully over Kíli’s, making sure it rests properly against his brow. He tilts it at the right angle before he brushes Kíli’s bangs away from his eyes.

“There. Though I find this crown is still hardly worth half of what you deserve.”

Kíli stares at him, his eyes searching his brother’s. “Fíli, you cannot give me this.”

“Can’t I? I’m the king. I can do with it whatever I please.”

Kíli’s hands lift to remove the crown from his head. It’s not his right to wear or have. It’s not his place. It’s not—

Fíli’s fingers wrap around both of his wrists, bringing his hands down away from the crown. “It makes me happier than you could possibly imagine to see you wear it. There are not enough words to tell you how much it means to me.” 

Fíli presses their foreheads together once more, feeling the cold metal of the crown against his own. “Please just wear it for tonight, nadadith?”

Kíli answers in a loud sniff and Fíli pulls away quickly. “Kee, are you—“

“No,” Kíli brings his hands up to scrub his eyes quickly. “The damn thing is heavy and pulling my hair.” Fíli knows he’s scowling underneath his hands.

Fíli knows he’s struggling with so many years of unwanted competition being put on him. Years of being told he must prove himself. Kíli never needed to do any of that for Fíli to see his value and worth. And now that he is king, he vows to make sure that Kíli will never have to feel that way again. But instead of forcing his brother to talk about it right now, he lets it slip by. He will remind him later, just how amazing and worthy of the king’s crown he is.

“So it pulls your hair, too?” Fíli smiles at his brother, watching his hands come down from his face.

“How did you wear this all day?” Kíli lets his fingers tentatively touch the golden crown.

“You forget it’s there after a while. The cloak was actually the worst part. I felt like a dragon was breathing on me during the ceremony.”

Kíli snorts loudly before he lets his hands fall to his sides. “So, you were saying something about showing me how a king fucks his consort?”

“Was that before or after you tried to get me to claim you on the floor?” Fíli glances up at the ceiling, his nose crinkling as if he’s honestly trying to remember.

“Okay then,” Kíli gets to his feet, preparing to gather the sheer robe so he can slip it on and leave his awful brother on the floor where he deserves to be right now. “Good night, Fíli!”

Fíli lets out a sound of distress and quickly wraps his arms around his brother’s thighs, locking him into place. “You can’t leave me like this,” Fíli nuzzles the soft skin between Kíli’s legs. He smirks at the interest his little brother’s cock takes at the stimulation. “I am your king. I demand you to stay.”

Kíli smirks down at Fíli, flicking him between the eyebrows. His big brother lets out a yelp of surprise before he glares up at him. “Actually, seeing as I’m the one in the crown…”

“And here comes the part where I regret ever being nice to you,” Fíli lets out a long suffering sigh at his brother’s smug grin.

“What else am I really good for?” Kíli teases.

If only he knew. If only Kíli could see what Fíli sees in him. If only Kíli could love himself half as much as Fíli does.

“Everything. You’re good for everything,” Fíli murmurs against the inside of his thigh before he pushes himself up a little more to take his brother’s rapidly filling erection back into his mouth.

“Fuck,” Kíli sighs out as his brother sets a slow pace on his cock. He lets him leisurely pull his mouth off before swallowing him back down. His fingers thread into the soft, golden hair as he gently rocks his hips back and forth with Fíli’s movements.

A hand slides in between the cheeks of his ass, fingers searching out Kíli’s entrance. Two fingers slip inside of him. Fíli uses his arm to pull Kíli’s hips flush against his face as he swallows the head of his cock down his throat.

Fíli’s eyes trail up to Kíli’s face, watching his brother staring down at him with lust clouding his eyes and painting his cheeks pink. His hips buck forward as Fíli slips in a third finger and the moan Kíli feels around his cock makes him shiver.

Fíli pants through his nose when Kíli starts to thrust down his throat. The metal ring clacks against his teeth when Kíli shoves his cock in too deep. Kíli’s hips stop at the sound. “Shit, sorry,” he breathes out and looks down at his brother.

Fíli pulls his mouth off of his brother’s cock and runs his tongue along his teeth. “You didn’t hit them that hard,” he shrugs and looks back up at his little brother. 

“So are you going to split my ass open on your cock tonight? Preferably sometimes soon? Like right now?”

Fíli snorts and slaps at his brother’s thigh, before pulling his fingers free from his hole. He stands up and Kíli immediately starts to disrobe him. His belt clatters to the ground, followed by his tunic being ripped off of his chest. Kíli debates about dropping to his knees to untie his brother’s boots, but decides better against it. Fíli would shove his dick down his throat the second he got it out.

And as much as he loves having his lips stretched around his brother’s fat cock, he seriously doesn’t think he can wait any longer for Fíli to pound his ass. 

Fíli grunts as he leans down to undo the laces on his boots when he realizes his little brother isn’t going to do it for him. “You’re not starting out very well on this whole consort thing.”

“First of all, consort does not mean common whore, as you so nicely pointed out to me earlier. And second, tell me who’s wearing the King’s Crown, again? Hmm?”

With a loud sigh, Fíli pulls his boots off. Why had Mahal given him such a snotty little brother and then proceeded to make him his One?

Fíli stands after he gets his boots and socks off. He pulls the laces of his trousers free and lets them fall to the floor before he steps out of them. The smallclothes follow and when he stands before his One, patronizing as he is, Fíli can’t help but be reminded he would not trade Kíli for the world.

Hands reach out for his brother’s and their fingers link together. Fíli guides his brother over to the throne. He takes his seat first, wincing slightly at the cold of the stone against his back and ass. Kíli moves to straddle him but Fíli holds firm to his hands. “Turn around.”

“What?”

“Turn around,” Fíli repeats to his brother and places his hands on his hips to spin him.

“Why?” Kíli furrows his brows as he’s moved to face away from his brother.

“I just want to try something. Hand me the oil.” Fíli points to the ground where he had left the bottle and Kíli bends down to pick it up, exposing his hole to his brother. It takes every ounce of willpower for Fíli not to lean forward and grab him by the hips. He wants to spread his ass even wider and taste his brother on his tongue again. When Kíli hands him the oil, he opens the bottle and slicks himself up hurriedly.

Fíli directs his brother to sling a leg over his thighs, but keeps him from immediately sitting down. Before his brother can shoot another round of questions at him, Fíli opens his legs wide and watches Kíli’s being forced open too. “There we go,” he mumbles to himself, seemingly pleased with the width that his little brother’s legs are spread.

Fíli wraps one arm around Kíli’s stomach and uses the other to hold his cock still so his brother can sink down onto it. Kíli slowly lowers himself down, feeling each inch enter his body. He feels oddly exposed in the empty room. His legs are spread wide enough that if anyone were to enter, they would be able to see his brother’s dick sliding in and out of his ass.

Kíli moans when he’s fully seated in his brother’s lap, his hard length stuffing him utterly full.

Fíli keeps his arm tight enough to support his brother but loose enough so Kíli can lift himself up and drop back down on the cock twitching in his hole.

It takes a few moments of figuring out his range of motion before Kíli can set a nice pace, fucking himself up and down with the help of his brother lifting him. Fíli rocks his hips with each of his brother’s motions. Sweeping all of Kíli’s hair to one shoulder, he props his chin on the other one to watch the sight of Kíli’s dick bobbing in the air with each of his brother’s thrusts. It’s flushed so pink with need that Fíli can’t help but reach out and wrap his fingers around it.

Kíli delights in the touch and lets out a small whine. He works harder to move his hips even faster.

“This is exactly how I want you to look and behave when I claim you as consort in front of the entire kingdom of Erebor,” Fíli hums against his throat, his teeth scraping over the smooth skin.

Kíli moans at his brother’s words, trying to catch his breath as he bounces up and down. Kíli would feel infinite amounts of shame and pleasure at being fucked in front of so many people. The thought alone is both exhilarating and frightening.

“I want everyone to see how well you hold the title. I want everyone to know who you belong to. I want them all to see who I belong to.”

“Fee!” Kíli cries out when his back arches at the perfect angle for his brother’s cock to drag along the sensitive bundle of nerves inside of him.

“Would you like that, nadadith? Would you like all those people watching and getting off on me tearing your ass apart on my cock?”

Kíli’s pretty sure this is a trap. Say yes and he’s a filthy slut. Say no and he’s basically offending his king. Besides, saying no would be a lie. Even though he would come close to death of the humiliation of everyone watching him writhe and moan like a whore on his own brother’s dick, just the thought of everyone knowing that they belong to each other and only each other, is more than enough to let himself willingly be claimed in front of the whole kingdom.

“Yes…” Kíli reaches up to wrap his arms around his brother’s neck. It stretches his back so he can keep the angle just right. “Mahal, yes, Fee. I want everyone to know who I belong to. I want them to watch me get fucked by you. I want them to know.”

“Of course you do,” Fíli nips at his brother’s sensitive ear. “I wouldn’t expect anything less from a little slut like you.”

Kíli smiles as if he has just won something. He knew it. He knows everything about his big brother.

“I want them to see how well you fuck me,” Kíli practically purrs up at his brother. “I want everyone in the kingdom to know what they can’t have.”

Fíli’s tongue flicks over his ear before he moves to mouth down his neck. The skin is too inviting. It’s soft and pliant as he sinks his teeth into his brother’s throat. His tongue laves over the mark, tasting salt from his brother’s sweat and something sweet underneath. He’ll have to ask him what he put on his skin later. Kíli moans from the pleasure and pain mixing together. His thighs burn as he moves even faster.

Heat pools deep in his stomach and he knows he won’t last much longer. “Fee, wait,” Kíli chokes out, trying to get his brother’s attention. Fíli’s thrusts slow to a stop, his hands quickly moving along his body as if he’s checking him for the source of discomfort. There’s no pain, none that Kíli doesn’t love.

“I want to turn around, want to see your face when you make me come,” Kíli begs him and the sound of his brother’s breath hitching is lovely in his ear.

“Anything for you, nadadith,” Fíli smiles against his neck before he lets his arm fall away from Kíli’s waist. His brother moans when he pulls himself from Fíli’s lap. Even if it’s only a few seconds, Kíli hates feeling so empty. He wastes no time in sliding his ass back down on his brother’s cock, not even waiting until he’s comfortably situated on his lap and in the seat.

“Needy,” Fíli shakes his head, his hands running slowly down Kíli’s sides. He lets out a low groan when his brother pulls up and slams his hips back down, rolling them perfectly once Fíli is fully inside of him again.

Fíli does his best to meet each of Kíli’s movements, but it’s not the easiest position they’ve ever been in.

The wet and filthy sounds of Fíli’s dick sliding in and out of his brother’s hole is even more lewd than the clap of their skin meeting. It fills the room, resonating off the stone obscenely loud.

“Ekûnê,” Kíli whimpers, the heat returning to his belly as he fucks himself down hard on his brother. Fíli shivers at the word ringing in his ears. It sounds just as wonderful and beautiful as when he first heard it spilling from Kíli’s lips.

Fíli leans up and nips at Kíli’s chin before trailing kisses along his jaw. He noses at his skin, urging him to lean down so he can kiss him. He needs to feel his lips on his. “Ekûnê,” Fíli echoes against his brother’s mouth when he finally bends his neck. The word affects his little brother just as it had affected him and Fíli can feel the way his brother’s entire body clenches tight around him. Pulling away for air, Kíli looks down at his brother, his fingers gripping tight at his shoulders, his face, his hair; anywhere he can grab to feel him beneath his skin.

“Fee, I’m…”

“Shh, it’s okay,” Fíli lets his hands trail over Kíli’s hips and back to his ass. He spreads the cheeks, exposing his hole, while he thrusts up into him. The earlier sensation of shame floods Kíli’s mind as he thinks about Fíli doing this to him in front of everyone. His body shakes as he shoves himself down on his brother, thrusts starting to become erratic as his need to come rises higher and higher.  

Kíli’s not sure how Fíli knows when he reaches down to slide the ring off of his shaft. Maybe he knows how to read his face or his body. Maybe they’ve done this so many times he can just tell. But Kíli can’t focus his thoughts on it as his back arches in the perfect angle and two strokes of Fíli’s cock over his spot has him spilling fast and hard on his brother’s chest and stomach.

Kíli cries out as Fíli continues to fuck up into his body, his hole clamping tight around his brother’s dick. The overstimulation borders on pain but he loves this more than anything. He loves knowing that he’ll always give Fíli what he needs no matter what.

Fíli lets out a loud growl as he slams his hips into his brother’s ass one more time. The look on his brother’s face as he comes was worth the tiny amount of time Kíli had to go empty just to see it. He loves the look of pure bliss and he can’t help but lean down and claim Fíli’s lips against his own.

Kíli makes a happy noise when he feels the heat of his brother’s seed flooding his hole. He slides his tongue into his brother’s open mouth, listening to the little groan Fíli makes as his cock gives a feeble twitch inside of Kíli’s body, spilling the last bit of come inside his brother’s ass.

Pulling away, Kíli lets his brother’s forehead press against his own as Fíli catches his breath. The cold touch of the crown is welcoming against his heated brow, slick with sweat from his effort.

“I love you, Uzbadê,” Kíli smiles at him and Fíli grins. He pulls back to press a kiss to the tip of his little brother’s nose, before pressing one to his lips.

It’s short and sweet. They’re both exhausted from the day and Fíli thinks he’s more than ready to sleep for a year. Or at least for a few hours. He already knows he’ll be woken tomorrow to the feeling of Kíli sliding his ass down on his cock.

“I love you too, nadadith,” Fíli smiles up at him, just letting himself gaze into his brother’s heartwarmingly beautiful eyes that stare down into his own. He knows if he doesn’t move now, he’s going to end up keeping them there on the throne, cock still inside Kíli, until he’s hard once more.

Not that the thought isn’t appealing; it very much is. But they need to get some sleep soon, or they won’t be getting any at all.

Fíli pats Kíli’s flank, signaling him to get off his lap. His brother lets out a grunt of reluctance as he slides Fíli’s cock from his ass and stands up on shaking legs. He can feel his brother’s seed dripping from his hole as he moves back to give Fíli room to get up.

“I almost feel like I should bow, or something,” Kíli teases when Fíli lounges against the throne for a minute longer, just trying to collect his bearings.

“While I enjoy the sight of you on your knees for me,” Fíli snorts at the unamused expression on his brother’s face, “I will never have you bow before me when we are here, alone. You are my equal, Kíli. Never forget that when propriety makes you bend your knee.”

Kíli can’t help the blush that spreads across his face. He glances away from his brother, his eyes subconsciously roaming to the spot where he will stand next to his brother’s throne. He doesn’t let them linger, instead turning to look back up at Fíli.

“You’re too good to me,” he shakes his head before giving him a little grin.

“Not nearly good enough,” Fíli waves off his noise of protest as he stands up. “I’m too tired to have a pointless argument. Let’s head back to our chambers,” Fíli suggests as he picks up Kíli’s robe. He helps to guide the fabric over his brother’s body, listening to the little hum of agreement from him.

“I’m rather fond of this robe,” Fíli smiles as he places a hand at the small of Kíli’s back. “Send my compliments to the tailor that made it.”

“It’s scratchy,” Kíli snickers at the look on his brother’s face. “What?”

“Must you find a flaw in everything I like?” Fíli sighs in exasperation as he leads them down the platform towards the door.

The words have a weighty meaning that sits heavy in Kíli’s stomach. He knows what his brother is truly saying beneath them.

“Well, how about you try it on when we get back to our chamber? Hmm? Then you can tell me all about how comfortable and pleasing it is to wear.”

“No, that’s alright,” Fíli’s nose wrinkles at the thought of the sheer robe stretched across his chest. “It suits you far better than it would me, I’m sure.”

“Aw, Fee, don’t sell yourself short. I think the color would go quite nicely with your eyes.”

“Kíli,” Fíli shakes his head at his brother, “it’s see through. It does not have a color.”

“No? I thought it looked almost like a very light shade of pink. You would look good in a nice, soft pink.”

“Do you truly mean that, Kíli?” Fíli asks in a tone laden with sarcasm.

“Of course I do,” Kíli bumps his shoulder with his brother’s. “Perhaps with a faint tint of red rouge on your cheeks.”

Fíli snorts. “I’ll show you red cheeks if you don’t shut up.”

“Oh? Is that supposed to discourage me?” Kíli’s lips crook into a smirk, one of his eyebrows drawing up as he looks down at Fíli.

“No, I would hope it would encourage you,” Fíli answers as they walk through the empty halls.

“Looking for a reason to spank me, then?” Kíli leans down and whispers against his brother’s ear.

“Hardly,” Fíli chuckles as his brother straightens back up. “You give me enough reasons every single day.”

Kíli shrugs his shoulders and Fíli can’t help but feel enamored by his brother, observing the perfect way his hair falls over his back when he brushes it away.

“Fair enough,” he replies simply, before glancing back down at him. “I only do it because I know how much you love punishing me.”

Fíli lets out a hearty laugh that bounces off the stone around them. “Is that so?” He watches as Kíli bristles at his laughter before scowling down at him.

“Don’t be cruel just because you can,” Kíli has the audacity to scold him.

“Come on, Kee, we both know that is the biggest lie you have ever told, and you have told some very large lies.”

Kíli’s face flushes for a second before he lets out a dramatic sigh. “I guess it’s possible I do have a little bit of a history.”

“Kíli,” Fíli stops in the hallway. Kíli takes a step and realizes the weight of his brother’s hand is gone from his back. He turns and moves back to his brother’s side, moving his body to face him.

Fíli places a hand on his brother’s face, his palm warm and soothing over his cheek. Kíli tilts his head into the gesture, nuzzling his face against the hand for a second.  

“What is it, nadad?” Kíli asks after a short moment, his curiosity getting the better of his desire to enjoy the tender touch for as long as possible.

“I could write an entire library about how many lies you have told,” Fíli’s voice is flat and emotionless and that somehow makes the jest so much more annoying. He can actually see his little brother puffing up in anger at the comment, his face flushing bright red.

Fíli smirks when his brother takes a huge, deep breath, before exhaling slowly. He lets his eyes slip shut as he attempts to calm himself.

“Good,” he says after a second and Fíli can’t help but tilt his head in his puzzlement.

“Good?”

“Yeah, good,” Kíli repeats before he turns and starts to walk away. “You’ll have plenty to read by the fireplace where you’re going to be sleeping for the next…” he stops and looks at his brother over his shoulder, “how long would it take, exactly, to read an entire library?”

Fíli blanches at the terrifyingly serious look in his brother’s eyes. They are colder than the stone that surrounds them and Fíli can’t help when he hurries to Kíli’s side.

“I didn’t mean it, Kee, come on,” he tries to bargain with him as they walk side by side. “You know I love the little white lies you tell everyone. I love your little stories and tricks. Kíli, come on. Look at me, please,” he begs as he tries to keep pace with his brother’s long legs.

And this, Fíli thinks to himself, is the perfect moment to truly show who it is that really has all the power.

Fíli may be King Under the Mountain to his people. But to his brother, he is powerless in every single way.

**Author's Note:**

> For information on translations see [ here](http://durinsprinces.tumblr.com/post/120348439157/my-one-a-translation).
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> If you'd like to follow/prompt/request etc [ my inbox ](http://durinsprinces.tumblr.com/ask)is always open!


End file.
